Flying Thunder God Technique
|ref=Second Databook, page 266 |image=A attacks Minato.png;Using this technique, the user can teleport in an instant… Minato flies to a kunai.png;…to any marked location. |kanji=飛雷神の術 |unnamed jutsu=No |romaji=Hiraishin no Jutsu |literal english=Flying Thunder God Technique |english tv=Flying Raijin Jutsu |viz manga=Flying Thunder God Jutsu |related jutsu=Flying Thunder Formation Technique |jutsu rank=S |jutsu classification=Ninjutsu, Space–Time Ninjutsu |jutsu class type=Supplementary |jutsu range=Short, Mid, Long |users=Tobirama Senju, Minato Namikaze, Naruto Uzumaki |hand signs=Seal of Confrontation |debut manga=240 |debut anime=119 |debut shippuden=Yes |game debut=Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3 |movie debut=Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower |ova debut=Naruto Shippūden: UNSG anime cutscenes |jutsu media=Anime, Manga, Game, Movie }} The Flying Thunder God Technique is a technique created by the Second Hokage, Tobirama Senju,Chapter 641, page 5 which allows the user to transport themselves to a given marked location instantaneously. Overview To activate this technique, the user places a special seal or to mark an intended destination. After this is done, they can at will enter a dimensional void that instantaneously transports them to the location of the seal. The mark can be applied to almost any area through brief physical contact, including an opponent or other surrounding feature.Chapter 503, page 3Chapter 543, page 2 Because this technique is able to affect anything that is in contact with the user or somehow connected to their chakra,Chapter 639, page 13 they can also use this technique to teleport other objects or people, though the size of the object dictates the amount of chakra required.Chapter 503, page 10 As Minato also noted, the marking formula never disappears from a marked target.Chapter 637, page 15 Usage Tobirama Senju As its creator, Tobirama's skills with this technique was considerable. Combined with his natural speed and reflexes, Tobirama was hailed as the fastest shinobi of his time.Chapter 661, page 10 As the general basis of the technique, Tobirama uses a unique seal to mark his targets, tools, or desired location to teleport himself to instantly. With it, he was able to not only deflect Obito Uchiha's Truth-Seeking Ball but to also return it to him before it could expand. He is also skilled enough to teleport not only himself, but other people along with him over some distance.Chapter 627, page 12 From this technique, Tobirama could also perform techniques such as the Flying Thunder God Slash — a technique that compliments his bukijutsu prowess by incorporating this technique's instantaneous teleportation, able to land a mortal wound on Izuna Uchiha.Chapter 624, page 11 Another one of these derived techniques is the Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique, which allows him to switch places at any point in time with another Flying Thunder God Technique user that he has marked. Tobirama also displayed the ability to apply his seal to a regular kunai, giving them a function similar to Minato's Flying Thunder God Kunai. Tobirama displayed the ability to link his Flying Thunder God Technique with other users' marks, enabling him to jump or send individuals to the location of their markings, or otherwise connected to their chakra. Minato Namikaze Due to his exploits with this technique, Minato Namikaze gained the moniker of . Minato most commonly applied the formula in advance to his special kunai, which he would scatter all over the battlefield when a fight commenced, so that they could be teleported to at any time.Chapter 542, pages 13-14 Using such tactics, Konohagakure even proved victorious in a battle against Iwagakure during the Third Shinobi World War, despite already being vastly outnumbered by appearing randomly into the enemy's lines, using his great speed to seemingly be in several places at once and wipe out entire squadrons before they could even react.Chapter 242, pages 4-5 With his great reflexes, he could use the Flying Thunder God — Second Step to teleport at short-range, allowing him simultaneously dodge an attack and strike at the opponent's blindside. This technique — combined with Minato's prodigious natural speed and reflexes made him the fastest ninja to ever live according to A.Chapter 541, page 8 The technique is fast enough to even allow Minato to escape being warped away, despite having already been partially sucked in,Chapter 502, page 10 and dodge A's top-speed attack. Minato could also incorporate the formula into other seals, such as that of his wife, allowing him to come immediately to her aid at any time.Chapter 501, page 7 Minato also has the ability to send people to different markings simultaneously through direct contact with either himself or his chakra.Chapter 631, pages 8-9 Minato's shadow clone can use the technique to summon the original to its position.Chapter 639, page 16 His prowess with this technique has made it Minato's signature technique. Minato, like Tobirama, has derived original techniques from this one. One of them is Spiralling Flash Super Round Dance Howl Style Three, in which he uses Flying Thunder God Technique in combination with Shadow Clone Technique and his Rasengan technique. He can also use the Flying Thunder God: Guiding Thunder which can warp away anything in contact, such as the Tailed Beast Ball. Minato also can use the Flying Thunder God Mutually Instantaneous Revolving Technique, which he performed with Tobirama on the battlefield to devastating effects on Obito Uchiha.Chapter 641, page 15 Trivia * Although it is often compared with the Body Flicker Technique, the speed and range of this technique are much greater. Fundamentally, this technique is more similar to the Summoning Technique than the Body Flicker Technique, as it revolves around the manipulation of the space–time continuum rather than simply accelerated movement. However, the technique has been referred to as a on different occasions.Chapter 637, page 14 * The name Hiraishin is also the phonic of the Japanese word 避雷針, which means "lightning rod". This may suggest the reasoning as to why the technique is restricted towards a seal, because lightning is attracted to lightning rods. * The technique can create smoke similar to a Summoning Technique,Chapter 501, pages 6, 15 but that is not always the case. * In the video games, the Flying Thunder God Technique is shown to create a yellow flash when Minato jumps with it because of his nickname. See Also * Amenotejikara * Body Flicker Technique * Swift Release: Shadowless Flight References ru:Дзюцу летящего Бога Грома